


it all started in the coffee shop : crankgameplays

by caydenceisnthere



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtubers, ethan nestor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, CrankGameplays - Freeform, F/M, M/M, October, a whole lotta fluff, best friend mark fischbach, coffee shop AU, fluff and some angst, you're a barista just trying to live in la, youtuber couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caydenceisnthere/pseuds/caydenceisnthere
Summary: a new-to-l.a. youtuber by the name of ethan walks into a coffee shop, only to meet you working there as a barista. feels set in as soon as he talks to you. little do you both know is that the next few months is full of heart-warming attempts to go out with you.
Relationships: Crankgameplays / You, Ethan Nestor/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	it all started in the coffee shop : crankgameplays

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first book i'm determined to publish and get out there! please give advice and help out a creator :) thanxxx

The alarm clock from Ethan's phone had woke him up. The sound of the loud siren was never pleasant, but it woke him up nonetheless.

With a groan, Ethan rolled over on his back and then sat up. He looked over to his still beeping phone and turned its alarm off. He groggily rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight shining through his window into his dim room. His eyes only stared at the white wooden door in front of him. "What am I gonna do today?" Ethan asked himself aloud and sifted through his hair with his fingers. Ethan got up from his lusciously soft bed. He walked sluggishly out into the hallway of his small apartment.

He had just moved to California with little money, he was working a minimum wage job and also worked as a YouTuber. He always thought of himself as creative, and he desired a platform to let his creativity out. Ethan opened the bathroom door and switched the light on. A soft light illuminated the small bathroom and shined off of all of the glass and tile material. he looked at himself in the mirror on the wall and smiled. "Look at this bed head.." he said to himself as he brushed through his hair with his comb. He neatly parted his brown hair on the left and picked up his toothbrush. He felt the different patterns on the plastic of the toothbrush with his thumb, seeing what all the different swirls and lines felt like. He put his blue and white toothbrush under the water and put his mint toothpaste on the brush, and started to brush his teeth. He went through the motions, spitting, washing over the brush with water, brushing again, spitting. He took the minty blue mouthwash and sipped it, and swished it around his mouth. Ethan's eyes watered and he spat the mouthwash out, and went out the bathroom, cutting the light off behind him.

"Should I go to that coffee shop down the road?" he asked himself as he walked back to his bedroom. He walked to his nightstand and picked up his phone, checking all of his new notifications. The birds chirped outside as they landed on the branches of the tree in front of his window. The soft, high pitched sounds distracted him from his phone. He opened his window, and the smell of coffee wavered in. The coffee shop he had seen while driving to his apartment was just down the road; a short walking distance. "Maybe that's a sign," he said to himself as he walked over to his closet and opened the doors. He grabbed one of his soft pastel yellow hoodies and slid it on over the tee he had worn to sleep. He slid off the grey sweatpants he had gone to sleep in, and carefully put his legs through one of his pair of light washed jeans. His fingers fumbled to button his jeans up. He grabbed a pair of socks from the bottom drawer of his dresser and walked over to his bed so he could easily put his socks on. The soft black socks slipped over his feet and then followed his Nikes. The Nikes he had been gifted by his mother for Christmas from last year. God, it had already been September. Thanksgiving and Christmas weren't too far away, and Ethan wasn't sure if he would have enough money to travel back to his hometown and come back to L.A. His shoes, they weren't beat up just yet, they were white but had some scuffing and faint mud stains on them. He tied his shoes tight and grabbed his house keys and phone. He cracked his window and headed out to the exit of his apartment room. He opened the white door and exited, closing and locking the door behind him. He slipped his keys and phone into his hoodie pocket. He passed other people in the hallway as they went to their rooms or was going to the elevator.

Ethan caught up with an elevator that was about to leave and hopped on. He clicked the ground floor button and gave a short smile to an older man who had stood beside him. "You're not from here, are you?" the man asked in a husky voice. Ethan looked up to the man, considering he was 5'9 and the man had been maybe 6'4. "No sir, I just moved here from my hometown," Ethan answered in a silvery voice, trying to let the man's intimidating presence discomfort him. Anyone bigger, beefier like this man was and had a significantly deep voice, scared Ethan just a bit. Ethan wasn't the type to scare easily by people– or anything, really, but men like this older man intimidated Ethan. "I could tell by the fish out of water look. do you like it here?" the man asked and leaned against the wooden elevator wall behind him. "I'm just now getting comfortable here, you know, a new unfamiliar location is always exciting." Ethan nervously laughed. the man gave a deep chuckle. "You're right kid, you're right. You watch out for those alleyways and the sketchy parts of L.A, alright?" he said as the elevator stopped at the man's floor. "Yes sir, you too," Ethan said as his voice cracked a little and the man walked off the elevator. the metal doors closed behind him, and Ethan gave a small sigh of relief.

Ethan waited as the elevator went down to the first floor. it felt like it was going forever, but finally, the elevator stopped and the metal doors opened. he stepped out and walked out of his apartment building, and onto the sidewalk of the L.A. street.


End file.
